


Big City

by RyanTyler2294



Series: PenPals [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're Boyfriends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Bruce visited Clark over the summer. Now it's Clark's turn to visit Bruce in Gotham. With a little bit more alone time together, will Bruce open up to Clark? Will Clark keep his powers in check?





	1. Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Big City is finally here. Check out the Series page for info on what's going on with this series.

Clark stood in the airport terminal trying not to look too much like a tourist. He kept his hand on his luggage and the other fiddled with his phone. Bruce was stuck in traffic but said that he and Alfred would be there soon to pick him up. 

He’d never been in a city like this before. It was so loud and it smelled so pungent and so many things were moving. Even the air tasted weird and was thick and sticky on his skin. He’d only been here a few moments and he was already starting to feel overstimulated, and nauseous. His head was starting to throb. 

“Be careful while you’re over there,” He kept hearing Ma warning. He got to travel by himself since they couldn’t afford to leave the farm abandoned for an extended amount of time. It would be his first time away from home without his parents. Ma had hugged him tight at the airport and told him to watch out for himself. But he could read between the lines. She was telling him to keep his powers in check.

The city was loud and it was hard for him to concentrate on reeling everything back. All the sounds assaulting his ears were starting to sound like a gargled roar. He almost missed when his phone was ringing. He picked it up but was having trouble hearing Bruce.

“We’re almost there,” Bruce told him. “We just got out of the jam. We’ll be there in another ten minutes or so.”

“Alright,” Clark said. He needed to conversation to be short so he could try to pull himself together. “I’ll see you when you get here.”

“What are you wearing?” Bruce asked. 

“Blue coat, yellow hat, red scarf. You can’t miss me I’m the only six foot kid here.” Clark joked, trying to sound light hearted. It wasn’t Bruce’s fault that his powers were working overtime. He wanted to enjoy his time here.

Bruce laughed before saying his goodbye and hanging up. Clark found a place to sit. Knowing Gotham’s reputation he put one bag under his feet and the other on his lap. This way people would be deterred from taking anything. He sighed and closed his eyes. If he could find something to concentrate on everything else would fall into place. He only needed a moment.

“Hey sleepy head,” Clark jolted feeling someone poking his shoulder. He turned around to see Bruce, and smiled. “You shouldn’t sleep here,” Bruce said. “Did we take that long?”

“No, it was just a long flight,” Clark stood up and grabbed his bags. “It’s good to see you.” 

Bruce of course was in a sleek stylish designer coat, and matching scarf. It contrasted Clark’s poufy coat and thick bright colored scarf. 

“You grew,” Clark pointed out.

“You too,” Bruce looked up at him. “A lot more than me.”

Clark shrugged. He’d gone through another growth spurt over the fall. For a while none of his clothes fit him right. It was a little embarrassing but at least the kids at school weren’t bold enough to say anything to his face anymore. They talked behind his back instead.

“Come on. Alfred is waiting outside.” Bruce helped him with his bags. Clark stuck close. The crowd vibrated around them, pushing and pulsating, trying to push them apart. He held onto Bruce’s coat sleeve so they wouldn’t get separated. 

Bruce looked back at him and offered his hand instead. Clark’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t have to worry about bumping into someone he knew, and being ridiculed by the town. The crowd was so massive that no one noticed them. He couldn’t help the dopy smile that took over his face as he extended his mitten clad hand and held onto Bruce’s. 

Being able to focus on the way their hands fit together let him shut out the rest of the world.

~.~.~.~.~

Clark gawked the moment they got to the mansion. It was huge! He knew that Bruce was rich but he wasn’t expecting the Tudor style mansion. 

“This is where you live?” Clark gasped. “My place must have looked like a dump to you.”

“I like your house,” Bruce said. Clark looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He didn’t believe him.

“Yeah but,” Clark looked around, his hands running over the furniture as he inspected the place. “This is so much nicer.” 

Bruce’s dog, Ace, came into the room to greet his owner and to meet the new guest. Clark was surprised to see how much Ace had grown since the last picture he’d seen of him.

“Come on,” Bruce started for the rounding stair case. “My room is upstairs.”

Clark followed along. Ace wasn’t too far behind them. Even Bruce’s room was fancy. The bed frame was hand carved, his book cases (yes book cases not shelves) had carved details like it was from some fancy library. There were rows of books, comic books, DVDs, and video games. Bruce had every system known to man.

“You can put your boots and coat in the closet,” Bruce informed him.

Clark nodded and started to shed his many layers. He didn’t need them but he had to keep up appearances. He shouldn’t have been surprised by Bruce’s walk in closet, but he’d never seen one before. He gawked as he walked in deeper. He always heard that people lived like this, but seeing it was something else. 

“Wow,” he went to gasp but his breath came out cold and he had to shut his mouth. All Bruce heard was something that sounded like, “Wah.”

Bruce snickered. He wondered if this was what he looked like when he went to Kansas and Clark showed him the sky for the first time. It was cute to watch. He passed Clark a hanger and started to put his own clothes away

Clark set about removing his coat and scarf. He put his gloves and hat in his pockets. He toed off his boots and long socks.  He set the boot under where he hung his coat. It left him in a pair of jeans and a red Smallvile hoodie.

“Alfred is making dinner,” Bruce said once things were put away.  Clark paused to look out the window. The sun was already starting to set over Gotham. He went to where he left his bag against the wall. He took off his hoodie, folded it, and stuffed it back inside his bag. 

Bruce found himself staring. All those feelings from looking at that photo from long ago was surfacing when he saw a peek of skin. No more than that. Clark’s shirt had gotten caught on his hoodie as he pulled it over his head. But they were boyfriends right? There was no shame in looking, but he still found himself looking away. 

“Do you want to play a game while we wait?” Bruce asked. 

Clark shrugged, looked away while biting his lip before saying, “I’m not too good a video games.” He had a bad habit of crushing controllers.  

“I’ll go easy on you.” Bruce was going through his collection before he pulled out Mario Cart. 

“Alright,” Clark conceded. 

Bruce sat down on his King size bed, and pat the spot next to him motioning for Clark to sit down. Clark did and took the controller that was offered to him as Bruce queued up the game. It was fun at first. Clark was quick to learn the controls and the game was pretty simple in the beginning. 

But as time went on the sound effects and the graphics mixed with what he was picking up from the town. It was becoming too much. Then, all at once there was a flash of light on the screen, a loud noise from the game, a car crashed somewhere in town, and someone screamed. His vision jerked through the wall and he could see the swirling mass of people in the city, and taste the blood and smog and gunpowder. He wanted to throw up and purge all this new sensation. 

Instead, he lost control for a second. His heat vision would have burnt the carpet if it wasn’t for his glasses. He left a small crack in the controller he was holding when he clenched too hard. He dropped it and put his hands over his eyes as he groaned. 

“You okay?” Bruce didn’t bother to pause the game as he turned his attnetion to Clark.

“I’m fine,” Clark growled out. “It’s just a headache.” 

“Do you want me to get you something for it. Alfred probably has some…”

“No. It will go away in a little bit.” Clark said. He knew medicine wouldn’t do him any good.

“Maybe you should lay down,” Bruce suggested gently. 

“In a bit,” Clark took a deep breath. This wasn’t like when he was at home and he could allow himself time to recalibrate. He only had a limited amount of time here and if he let himself go too far he would glow and float, and Bruce would see. He couldn’t risk that.

He took a deep breath and tried to pull it together enough to move. Somehow Bruce managed to get him to lay down on the bed. 

“Is it a headache or a migraine?” Bruce asked.

Clark could barely hear him over everything else. He kept his hands over his eyes and curled in on himself. He made a small noise to let Bruce know he was okay, but it made the other teen more concerned. 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to do. Clark was laying there in agony, unresponsive. He went quiet after a while and Bruce wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He put his hand to Clark’s neck to feel for a pulse and found that Clark was running a fever. A high fever.

Not sure how to proceed he went to get Alfred. 

It was the last thing that Clark wanted. He had to turn everything inwards because even the sky was noisy here. He took a deep breath and try to find his zen. 

Calm down, he told himself. He could hear Alfred and Bruce talking over him. Another hand was on him checking his temperature. 

“What’s wrong Clark?” Alfred asked.

“He said it was a headache, but I think its a migraine,” Bruce answered for him when he didn’t respond right away.

“I’ll bring him some medication and water with dinner,” Alfred said. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Bruce asked.

“I think he’s just feeling a little sick. He has a touch of a fever, but nothing too worrisome. If he’s still not feeling well in the morning or starts to get worse I’ll call a doctor.”

Bruce frowned and sat down on the bed next to Clark. All he could do is sit and wait. Clark didn’t sit up to eat but he did get cooler to the touch when his fever broke. He still didn’t move too much, but he made the occasional noise.

Bruce laid down next to him. Clark wasn’t sleeping peacefully. His face was scrunched up so he was still suffering through all this, but he seemed to be starting to relax a little. His hands finally moved away from his face and were closer to his chest. Bruce decided to turn off the lights to see if that helped him. He watched him for another few hours hoping to see a change. After a while, his eyes got heavy, and he started to fall asleep.

He draped a blanket over the both of them, scooted a little closer. He smoothed back Clarks bangs as he checked his temperature again. He placed a hand on one of Clark’s.

“Feel better in the morning,” Bruce yawned.  
TBC...


	2. Dancing Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is still having trouble with his powers. Can he control them before it's time for him to go home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little earlier in the day since it's a certain some one birthday! Happy B-Day

Clark spent the next two days in bed “sick.” Once in a while, he would talk for a little bit to put his hosts at ease, but there wasn’t much more he could do.

It sucked. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, and they only had a limited time together. He had to get this under control soon or his whole vacation would go by without him being able to do anything.

It took everything he had in him to pull himself together. He was sluggish and slow but he was moving. Each step was measured and every moment he was focused on keeping his abilities at bay.

“Feeling better?” Bruce asked. He brought up breakfast

“A little,” Clark was glad to get his hands on some food. Not that he was hungry, but he does like to taste.

“Do you need anything?” Bruce asked.

“Actually, I could stand to get out of the house a little.” Clark smiled.

“Are you sure?” Bruce looked a concerned but eager. It was about time they got to do something together! “I’ll tell Alfred to get a driver.” Bruce was up and off the bed. “There’s so much I wanted to show you.” 

Clark found that driving into town was a lot different than when he was at home. Even when the whole town was going to an event the streets were never so crowded. There was so much hustle and bustle it was like being in the middle of an ant colony. 

Bruce took him around the nice side of Gotham. He wanted to show him all the different sites. Gotham was a historical town after all but, it wasn’t just statue and churches. Bruce showed him to all his favorite places. 

There was a brief trip to the comic book store. It made the one in Smallville look like shit, and the prices were much higher. Clark didn’t have that much spending money on him. Bruce insisted on buying him something anyways.

“So you have something to remember your trip.” Bruce said innocently as he brought more than a hundred dollars worth of comics and apparel like it was nothing. 

But despite his headache Clark was enjoying himself. Bruce didn’t mind if he held onto his hand as they walked the crowded streets as they explore the nearby shops. Bruce showed him to this one antique shop. 

“I’ve never been here before. But I remember you saying you like this kind of stuff and figured we could explore it together.”

It was bigger than any shop Clark had been in. Even bigger than the ones Clark saw in the city when Pa took him in town with him to do business. There were two floors, and many sections rather than having no real order. But again, everything was super expensive. He managed to find a small tea cup and plate for a decent price. It was dainty and delicate like a flower. The edges were petals and the handle a stem.

“Wouldn’t you rather get the whole set?” Bruce asked.

“Nah. It’s kind of our thing. All of our sets and mismatch in one way or another. And it’s for Ma. She loves these kinds of things.” Clark explained as he got to the register before Bruce decided to by the whole set for him.

He’d forgotten that for Bruce, money was no object. Bruce didn’t have to question if his dollar was well spent like Clark did. So Bruce didn’t mind buying Clark expensive gifts. Clark already talked Bruce down from buying him a limited edition X-men comic that cost too much. He didn’t need him getting him rare antiques either.

Not that he didn’t like getting gifs from Bruce. But he felt guilty having him spend that much on him, when he couldn’t do the same. And honestly just getting to stay in such a nice house was more than he expected. Not that Clark’s own home was bad, but the tornados never did it any favors. 

“I got one more place I want to take you today,” Bruce said as they piled into the car. He leaned forwards to give the driver the address before settling into his seat. “You’re gonna love it.”

From the sounds of it, Bruce was taking him to some sort of park. He couldn’t imagine what Bruce wanted to show him there. He knows most people consider this kind of weather cold and try to stay in doors when the temperature was this low. And with the sun setting it was only getting colder. 

Until then Clark enjoyed the ride. Since the holidays had just finished the city was still covered in Christmas lights. He’d never seen such an assortment of elaborate decorations. In Smallville they sometimes had competition for best decorated house or shop. It was nothing compared to this.

“You’re quiet,” Bruce said derailing Clark’s train of thought. “Are you feeling sick again.”

“Hun? No it’s not that.” Clark told him.

“If you are we can do it tomorrow.”

“No, I’m fine,” Clark insisted. “I’m just taking it all in,” 

“If you’re sure,” Bruce frowned as if he suspected Clark of lying. 

“It’s a change of pace from what I’m used to,” Clark confessed. “Even when I go into the city with Pa, well, we call it the city but now it seems so small compared to this. I’ve never been around this many people I don’t know.”

“Is it making you nervous?” Bruce asked worried that Clark might be overwhelmed.

“No, it’s fine. I like the anonymity. In Smallville everyone’s known who I was since I was little and, well, you already know I get picked on. It’s kind of nice to have a fresh start. No one knows me, no one knows the rumors. I might not even talk to these people but they don’t judge because they don’t care to know who I am.”

Bruce wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Clark seemed pleased with what he was talking about, but it all sounded sad to him. Clark had been bullied to the point where he rather be invisible to the people around him. Bruce went through that sometimes when he’s upset and wants to be left alone. Those days when he can’t get his parents death out of head. But that feeling wasn’t as oppressive as it had been when he was a child. He’d been learning to cope. Clark, on the other hand, sounded subdued.

Before Bruce could say anything the driver announced that they had arrived.

“Thanks,” Bruce slipped the driver a little money. “We’re gonna be about an hour or so you can take your dinner break.”

“I’ll be back on time,” the driver promised.

They stepped out into the cold. Bruce pulled his scarf up higher to protect himself from the cold. The park was still decorated in lights. You could walk through the interactive scenery, but that wasn’t why they were here. 

“An ice rink?” Clark puzzled out as they got closer. He readjusted his glasses

“Have you ever been to one?” Bruce asked as he paid for their skates.

“N-no. I mean some of the older kids used the skate on the lake. But one year it didn’t freeze over all the way and Katherine fell in. They got her out, but she had bad frost bite and lost most of her toes, so the town made it off limits. Some kids still go out there, but it’s dangerous.”

“You mean Crater lake?” Bruce looked up from lacing his skates.

“No different lake, it’s more like a pond.” Clark explained. He was a little unsure of how to secure his skates to his feet. He watched the way Bruce did his and found it was a lot simpler than he thought it would be. 

“Ready?” Bruce stood up.

“Don’t laugh when I fall?” Clark joked.

“I won’t,” Bruce assured him. “Once you get into it, it’s not that hard.” Bruce took Clark’s hands and helped him glide onto the ice. There weren’t too many other people out there with them. So the rink was big enough that they had some space for Clark to get the hang of it.

“Alfred takes me out here every year,” Bruce explained. “I thought you might like to try it out.”

Clark was a little wobbly in the beginning. He had to lean on Bruce as he tried to keep his footing.

“How long did it take you to get used to it?” Clark asked.

“Not too long,” Bruce assured him. “Once you balance on your own it will come easier to you.” Bruce held Clark steady. Once he was upright he took his hands away.

Clark put his arms out to the side as he tried to stay standing. Oddly enough he managed to put one foot forwards and push off to glide. He was unsteady but it was a good start. Clark took the time to watch the people around him as he attempted to skate on his own. Bruce was by his side the whole time which made it easier. He studied his moves and mimicked them it wasn’t long until he was skating side by side with Bruce.

“You’re a quick learner,” Bruce marveled and Clark couldn’t stop the smile that over took his face or the sense of pride.

“Once I stopped worrying too much and focused it was easy,” Clark shrugged like it was no big deal. Bruce smiled back at him and extended his hand. Clark gladly took it. 

Bruce’s was all windblown hair and colored cheeks in his sleek winter coat, perfectly gliding across the ice. Clark doesn’t think it’s fair that Bruce get’s to look like a heart throb all the time. Bruce had this pretty boy vibe about him. But his features were looking like he would lean more towards handsome as he got older. 

It made Clark wonder what he looked like to Bruce. But he wasn’t going to ask that here. 

“Do you know any tricks?” Clark asked. “Like jumps and stuff.”

“I can spin on one foot by accident sometimes,” Bruce admitted with a shrug.

“You want to try together?” Clark asked. “That way when we fall, we fall together.”

“I’m game,” Bruce gave Clark a twirl, but he wasn’t expecting it and they both ended up toppling over.

“I’d say we’re off to a good start,” Clark laughed.

But on a serious note, Clark wanted to find a way to impress Bruce. He didn’t want this to be the trip that they remember because he tried to learn to skate and failed.

Bruce had managed a toe loop with a shaky landing so far. Clark clapped and cheered for him. He knows Bruce plays field hocky, he wonders if he ever dabbled in ice hocky. He was so graceful on the ice!

Clark managed to copy him, but without the same kind of elegance. Bruce still seemed to enjoy watching him. 

Clark had been keeping an eye on a couple not too far from them who seemed to know what they were doing. They were doing some tricks that looked pretty advanced. So while he and Bruce were messing around he also peeked in on them and tried to commit some of what they did to memories. He was able to break it down into smaller parts, and recreate it.

“You want to get some cocoa? Bruce offered. His cheeks were starting to turn pink as it got colder.   

“I want to try one more time,” Clark insisted. All if his attempts so far have been clumsy at best when he didn’t fall on his butt.

“I’m rooting for ya,” Bruce gave him two thumbs up.

Clark took a few strides on the ice as he built up momentum. He was going to keep this simple so there was less chance of failure. He took a small leap off the ice and crosses his arms over his chest, turning two times in the air before landing smoothly. 

“I did it!” He pumped his fist in the air and turned to face Bruce in triumph. 

Bruce gave him a round of applause as he skated up to him. He gave him a victory hug. 

“That was awesome,” Bruce declared. His hands cupped Clark’s face before he gave him a lingering kiss. “Wow you’re warm.”

“And you’re very cold,” Clark chuckled trying to laugh off Bruce’s observation. He always ran hotter than other people. “Let’s go get that hot cocoa you were talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good for the boys. Let me know what ya think and drop me comment ^^


	3. Closet Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark get to spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alfred had been right. The ice rink was the perfect place to bring a date. They spent most of the evening holding onto each other and falling over one another. It had been fun and intimate. They had a good time and made memories. Clark never let go of his hand.

But it was freezing. They got their cocoa and piled back into the car. Bruce had the driver take them home. Alfred should be about done with dinner by now. Like always, Clark had eaten a lot, but he seemed to be trying to hold back since he was the guest.

Once they were done Clark flopped onto Bruce’s bed.

“Good day?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Clark rolled onto his back looking sleepy. “There’s so much to do in the city. It’s a lot to take in. I’ve never been in a traffic jam that wasn’t caused by cow crossing.”

“Glad you got some new experiences out of all this.” Bruce smiled down at him.

“Yeah, I never get to go ice skating at home,” Clark yawned. Bruce leaned down and gave him a light kiss. Clark was radiating heat, and Bruce was still cold, but every where they touched felt like a wave of warmth. He pressed closer, straddling Clark and lowering himself to him. All the while their tongues got involve in the kiss. Clark let out a soft moan, tipping his head back to give Bruce better access.

When they were flushed together Bruce felt a little jolt of excitement. Alfred had gone to bed for the night, and his room door was closed. No one was around to see them. There was no fear of small town hicks going after Clark. They could go a little further this time. Just the idea had him a little horny as he and Clark continued to make out.

Clark was opening up to him like a flower. His hands were clinging to the front of Bruce’s shirt. Bruce ran his fingers through Clark’s hair and felt him melt in his arm. Clark’s hips jerked to meet him and Bruce moaned and started to grind. Pleasure zipped up his spine and more than anything he wanted to get out of his pants and…

Clark used his hands to put some space between them. The one thing Bruce loved was that Clark was always some shade of pink. But this was the most flush he’d ever seen him.  
  
“I, I should shower and get ready for bed.” Clark stammered.

“Oh, okay,” Bruce sat up. He didn’t want to put pressure on Clark to continue, but he was hard. “You sure you don’t want to keep going. I don’t mean all the way. Maybe we could-”

“No, I-” Clark look away as he straightened up. “We shouldn’t.”

“Okay,” Bruce didn’t push anymore. He watched Clark go into the bathroom and heard the water turn on. Bruce flopped back on the bed in frustration. He didn’t think Clark would be a tease. Back in Smallville he seemed like he wanted him. He wondered what had changed.

He spent a lot of time thinking about the way Clark had come onto him back in Smallville. The way they made out, the flush of Clark’s skin, the little needy noises he made. He could only imagine what it would be like if they had gone further. If he had gotten to do it with Clark in the back seat of his parents car. It had become his favorite Clark based fantasy.

Maybe he had to take the time to set the mood, let Clark feel safe and then he would let him…fuck it. Clark was in the shower it meant Bruce had a few seconds to himself. He shimmied his shorts down and got to work. It wasn’t the least bit as satisfying as he imagined being with Clark. But it was enough to he wasn’t thinking with his head when Clark got back.

They only had a few days together. He shouldn’t put all his energies into trying to get into Clark’s pants.

~.~.~.~.~

Clark was more than a little flustered. He had to get out of there before he lasered Bruce’s head off or broke something on him. The smallest twitch of his hips could had been too powerful if he hadn’t gotten control at the last minute.

Showering calmed his nerves. He had to be careful for now on. He didn’t want this visit to end in disaster. By the time he exited the bathroom Bruce was dozing, but to his sensitive nose, the room smelled heavy of sweat. It was obvious what Bruce had been doing while he was waiting for Clark.

Clark took the time to put his dirty clothes in a separate bag he had brought. He was still amazed by the depth of the walk in closet. There were so many racks of clothes. More than Bruce would have time to wear before his next growth spurt. The wall of shoes had a pair for every occasion and then some. There were mirrors everywhere you turned.

There were even a stack of presents. Oddly enough they all had Christmas wrapping paper on them. Each one was tied up neatly with ribbon and a bow on top. Okay, Clark was sure this was outside of the norm.

“Hey Bruce,” He poked his head out from the closet.

“Yeah,” Bruce sat up a little groggy, wiping his eyes. Clark had to try not to laugh at his bed head.

“You know you have a stack of Christmas presents back here right?”

“I wha…oh. Yeah I know they’re back there.” Bruce confirmed.

“So…why don’t you open them?” It was past New Years by this point. It seemed a bit silly to have them there unless they were meant for someone else and they hadn’t been picked up or shipped or whatever. It was a little weird, an even weirder was the way Bruce visibly saddened at the mention of them.

“They’re from a long time ago. I almost forgot they were in there,” Bruce confessed.

“How long is a long time?”

“Remember when we first started writing to each other?”

“That long?”

“Yeah.” Bruce sighed.

“Do you, do you mind if I ask why?” Clark asked.

Bruce was quiet for a moment. Clark could tell he wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer him or not. Maybe he shouldn’t have pried. This seemed to be a sore spot of some sort. He was about to take it back and apologize when Bruce started to speak.

“My parents had died earlier that year,” Bruce explained. “It was my first Christmas without them and I couldn’t bring myself to open them without them there. At first I thought I would eventually, but I ended up putting them in my closet and haven’t attempted to since,”

Clark knew he was getting the water down explanations, but he still felt bad about bringing it up in the first place. And the best he could muster was an, “I’m sorry,” As he sat back down next to Bruce on the bed.

“It was bad at the time, but it’s easier now.” Bruce shrugged. “I still miss them, but I’m coping with the loss better.”

“Oh,” Clark wanted to kick himself in the head. He was never good at comforting people. He was clumsy and awkward at it and he always felt like he came off as insincere, which is the last thing he wanted. It was kind of ironic. He had all these amazing abilities. He could hear people heart beat and smell the hormones they let off, but was unable to connect with people. He could never be intimate and share in normal practices such as this. He wanted to say something to make Bruce feel better but he couldn’t think of anything.

“It’s not your fault. You only asked a question,” Bruce pat him on the knee. “But maybe I should open them. It’s been forever and I’m sure Alfred tried his best to get me something to help boost my mood.” Bruce stood up and headed to the closet. When he saw Clark wasn’t following him he pause, “Don’t you want to see what’s in these?”

That’s how they ended up in their pajamas in the back of Bruce’s closet opening presents. Ace had wondered in at some point and was having fun poking his head in boxes as they were opened. There was a mountain of them, more than Clark had ever seen under one tree. It was mostly kids toys and a few sweaters that weren’t going to fit him anymore.

“This one lights up,” Bruce help up a sweater that was supposed to light to look like reindeer ran across it.

“It comes with an elf hat,” Clark pulled out the matching hat that was still inside of the box and put it on Bruce’s head.

“Wow,” Bruce ripped the paper off of another. “I begged for this toy set months before Christmas was here.” He pulled out a remote control car. “I started back in June since my birthday is in February and Christmas came before it.”

“It’s outside the packaging it originally came in?” Clark noted.

“That means,” Bruce flipped the switch to the remote control and started to drive the car around. “Alfred put batteries in it the night before.” Bruce grinned as he made the car zip around the closet. It was built differently so that it could flip as you drove it and self right itself. It was pretty cool.

They took turns trying to get the cars to do trick for a while. They only stopped when Ace started to chase it. It didn’t matter if it got late they had nowhere to go. But there was still a few presents behind them. The next one they opened was a train set.

“There’s no way we’re assembling all this tonight,” Clark yawned.

“We’re almost done,” Bruce insisted. Clark was better at figuring out how to get all the tracks to connect than he was. It was almost fascinating to watch the way he stared at the pieces in front of him before he decided how to assemble it.

“You know what you need?” Clark asked as the last few pieces snapped together. “A table top for this. You can create a whole landscape for your little train to drive through.”

“Maybe.” Bruce figured he’ll have to put it back in the box and bring it downstairs to build. Alfred probably brought it so they had something to do together that day to help keep his mind on something positive and happy. He owed it to him to show he appreciated it.

“There’s only one thing left.” Clark noted.

Bruce didn’t hesitate to go for the box this time. He’d been having fun with Clark opening all these old toys. It made him feel like a little kid again, but before his parents died. He was carefree in the way he should be. He didn’t want this to end, but he found himself tearing through the wrapping paper anyway.

It was a teddy bear in a Gray Ghost costume. Bruce snickered.

“He knows you well,” Clark laughed. He was laying on the floor smirking up at Bruce.

“That he does,” Bruce admitted. “At least my other bear will have a friend.”

“That reminds me,” Clark shook off the cobwebs and went to his bag. “I brought my bear with me so they can be together while we’re here.” Which was the most embarrassing sentence that ever came out of his mouth? But Bruce seemed to agree it was a good idea.

They took the time to put all the discarded paper in a pile before they left the closet. By the time they got to bed, the sun was starting to peek out. They laid down next to each other and finally got some sleep. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot about those presents from the first story, but I didn't! Any whoo, drop a comment! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Kind of Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark meet Bruce’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in this chapter.

Alfred let them sleep till noon. They had still been good and asleep when he went to wake them. They must have been up all night catching up since Clark was feeling better. Which was a relief. Alfred was the one who had to call the Kents to update them on Clark’s condition. He could hear them panicking over the phone.

He could only imagine how difficult it must be to be so far away from their child when he was in pain. But Clark was doing better now. The Kents sounded relieved when Alfred told them about everything they’d done yesterday.

“Make sure you call your parents,” Alfred told Clark as he served the boys a light brunch.

“I will,” Clark said as he ate, but he could tell the boys were more concerned about starting their day since they had slept in so late. Bruce insisted that he wanted to do something fun with the few days they had left. It’s how they ended up at the Laser Tag Arcade. Bruce had to call Harvey and Ollie so they could play two on two.

The meeting had gone over well. Clark became bashful when meeting Bruce’s friends. He was still polite and extended a hand in greeting. He didn’t even seem to mind when Ollie insisted he speak a few random phrases so they could hear it in his mid-western drawl.

“Have you ever played this before?” Harvey asked as they put on their gear.

“No,” Clark admitted. “But Bruce explained the rules to me, so I have a basic idea.”

“But you’ve never actually seen how these things are set up?” Harvey asked. Bruce could already tell who Harvey wanted to take down first. He could at least try to be subtle about it. Even Clark had caught on and was looking a little meek.

“We had out door laser tag at one of my school outings once. I don’t think it’s the same thing though. We had foam mats set up like walls and barriers.”

“It’s the same thing,” Ollie chimed in. “Don’t over think it. We’re here to have fun.”

“Exactly,” Bruce agreed. “You’ll figure it out as we go.”

Bruce wasn’t surprised that once the game started, Harvey trained in on Clark. But Clark was holding his own. He had been jumpy at first. He said the neon lights against the dark room hurt his eyes in the beginning, but he got used to it. He was a good shot, but complained that the guns were a little off.

“It’s like I’m factoring wind resistance,” Clark said as turned to cover Bruce just as Ollie jumped out. It was like Clark had a six sense. He seemed to know exactly where and when everyone was going to be when they attacked. It was impressive to watch and Bruce couldn’t help but snicker. Harvey and Ollie didn’t want the “green horn” on their team, but Clark had proved to he was way more skilled than they once thought.

Good enough that when they went to go another round, Ollie insisted that they switch teams. Clark hadn’t hadn’t been opposed to it.

“Good, cause you’re on my team,” Ollie declared as he pulled Clark towards him.

Bruce was glad to see everyone getting along.

By the time they exited the arcade it was dark outside. They were discussing where they should go to eat. Clark said he was good with anything after they started mentioning chain restaurants that he had never been to before. Harvey wanted to hit up a takeout place, and Ollie wanted to go to a sit down restaurants.

“You know where they have cloth napkins and real food,” Ollie rolled his eye.

“A burger is food,” Harvey quipped back.

“Whatever it is they put on that bun is nowhere close to real.” Ollie said.

Since it was night time they kept a quick pace. Gotham wasn’t safe at night. The car was supposed to meet them around the corner so they would be safe soon. But since they were in a group no one should bug them. It was a matter of getting their quickly.

“But it’s good,” Harvey kept up about the food.

“It’s shit,” Ollie snapped. “Look I’m willing to pay for everyone’s meal if we go somewhere real to eat. How does that sound?”

“Are you sure?” Clark looked baffled by the idea of someone paying for all four of their meals.  
  
“I got a little pocket change,” Ollie kept his voice down now. Nothing good came from announcing your wealth at the dead of night on the streets of Gotham. As if to prove a point they passed by an ally where you could very clearly hear someone being mugged. But it never paid to get involved in things like this. It was best to pretend you didn’t see anything and keep moving.

“Hey!” Clark stopped when he saw what was going on.

“Clark don’t,” Bruce tried to reach out to stop him but Clark was already marching down the ally like an idiot.

“L-l-leave h-her al-lone.” Clark’s voice waivered the slightest as he tried to sound firm.

“Holy shit your friend is dead,” Ollie said as they watched on.

“Fuck off kid,” The mugger leveled the gun to Clark’s chest. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“I-I-I’m not-t m-moving unt-t-til you l-leave her be,” Clark didn’t budge, not even when the gun poked his chest.

“He’s an idiot,” Bruce grumbled but couldn’t bring himself to intervene. What could he do? He couldn’t think of a way he to get involved and not get shot. But he also didn’t seen an outcome where Clark comes out of this alive. How was he going to explain this to the Kents? How could he invite his friend down here for him to die trying do the right thing?

The mugger had already gone through most of the content of the woman’s purse and looked like he was ready to go. Maybe he wouldn’t shoot. Maybe he would just run off. But Bruce had this feeling that Clark would follow. He could tell the mugger was thinking that too. He would have to deal with Clark here.

“J-j-just g-gi-ive her t-th-the purse b-back and w-walk away,” Clark demanded. It would have sounded more forceful if he wasn’t stuttering. The mugger laughed at him and gave him one last warning.

The rest happened in an instant. Clark grabbed the muggers hand and pointed it to the ground. The man cried out once Clark had a good grip on him. He dropped the gun and purse as Clark twisted the arm behind the man’s back and lowered him to his knees. The man was cursing in pain and Clark still looked a little wide eyed and frantic. He looked to the other and requested someone called the police.

The woman was sniffling as she sank to the ground and collected her things. Ollie worked his way down the ally to help her up and Harvey was on the phone calling for help. Bruce couldn’t move. He was happy and furious all at the same time.

The police officers who arrived seemed impressed by the scene in front of them. The woman kept thanking Clark and hugging him tearfully. Once to police said they would give the woman a ride home Clark seemed ready to part ways with her.

“Get home safe,” he waved.

“Thanks again,” was her reply.

Bruce waited until they were in the car before he let himself blow.

“What the hell Clark! You could have been killed! You know that right? He was going to pull the trigger!”

Clark paled. He hadn’t expected Bruce to be so angry at him. He didn’t have any other response to give besides a shrug.

“You can’t just shrug that off,” Bruce demanded. “You almost died.”

“Well so did that woman,” Clark reasoned. “Someone needed to help her.”

“He was only going to mug her,” Harvey agreed with Bruce.

“We don’t know that,” Clark said before he went on, “I just couldn’t let it alone. He was clearly out hunting people and she was probably only one of many victims and wasn’t going to be the last. I couldn’t walk past something like that without at least trying to help. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did. Even if she wasn’t killed, knowing that something was wrong and I could have helped…I don’t know I would feel really guilty.”

“Was a pretty solid speech until right around the end,” Harvey snorted as Clark’s loss of words.

“Who care,” Ollie said. “That was way too much excitement for me. I’m ready to get something quick to eat and go home.”

“I say we order Pizza and head back to Bruce’s place and wait for it be delivered.” Harvey declared.

“I second that.” Ollie agreed.

“Fine,” Bruce huffed. His stomach was still up in knots over all this. It wasn’t as bad as that one time at Halloween, but he still felt sick.

Clark crashed on the bed the moment they got home. So even he was emotionally exhausted. Bruce flicked on the T.V and tossed Harvey the remote as he collapsed next to Clark. Ollie and Harvey were chatting enough to fill the room. Their nervous energy needed some way to get out. They did so by staying animated and talking about the show Harvey had put on.

Bruce was still steaming. Even when Ace climbed up on the bed with them and laid in Bruce’s lap. He tried not to glare at Clark but he couldn’t help it. How could someone be so stupid and reckless to confront an agitated gunman, to not stand down when he was being threatened. He’d come so close to dying over as something as simple as a purse and a sense of pride. Bruce let out a huffed breath looking to where Clark was laying down.

But he also understood it. He only wished that in a time like that he was able to stand up and help someone, to help himself. Too many times he found himself cowering in fear. He wanted to be strong, strong like Clark had been for that woman when no one else would. He wanted to have the courage to do something when people where in trouble instead of standing around like he had today.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Clark suddenly said. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“It’s fine,” Bruce sighed, giving Ace a good scratch behind the ear. “I get it and I over reacted a bit.”

“I think you were right on target,” Harvey said.  
  
“Just be more careful next time,” Bruce said.

“I’ll try,” Clark promised. He sat up looking at the door in anticipation, which Bruce found odd. Then, a second later, Alfred knocked on the door before entering with the pizza they had ordered. It was almost like he knew exactly when Alfred was coming. He was probably just so hungry he could smell it. Clark was a big eater. As if to prove his point Clark took four slices to start.

“Did you call your parents yet?” Alfred asked.

“Shoot,” Clark looked at the time. “They might still be up.” He hopped off the bed to take the call down the hall.

“Your penpal is an idiot,” Harvey said through a mouthful.

“I like him,” Ollie disagreed. “Harvey is just mad because he never got Clark on his team and lost every round of laser tag he was in.”

“That’s not it,” Harvey snapped.

“I think he’s kind of brave,” Ollie said. “Impulsive but brave. Let me put it into nerd words you’ll understand.”

“Hey,” Bruce protested but Ollie talked over him.

“He’s kind of like Captain America. Punching bad guys in the face an stuff.”

“But he’s not Captain America,” Harvey jumped in. Bruce was ready to let the whole thing go. Talking about what happened didn’t change anything.

“What are we watching?” Bruce asked looking at the screen. He didn’t recognize this program.

“Some murder mystery thing,” Harvey shrugged. “It’s all that’s on.”

Clark came back after a short while.

“Everything alright,” Bruce tried to ask before Clark started eating.

“Yeah. I woke them up though,” Clark admitted. “And I got fussed at for not calling more. The usual.” He shrugged before going back to eating.

“How long are you staying?” Harvey asked.

“I have three more days,” Clark stopped to look at the clock on his phone, “Two actually. It’s just past midnight.”

“You should have told us,” Ollie said. “I’m sure Bruce is only showing you the lame stuff around here. We could have taken you to the cool places.”

“I’ve been having fun so far,” Clark assured him. “We’re going to a museum tomorrow.”

“A museum?” Ollie deadpanned before giving Bruce a disappointed look. “Really?”

“The science museum is doing this interactive exhibition with electricity and lights. I thought it would be cool to go,” Bruce reasoned.

“It sounds cool,” Clark agreed. He’d only been the museums in his town on class trips. But the only ones they had were on farming and agriculture and the history of their town. He’d mentioned in one of his letters that he gets tired of his annual trips to the same museum and Bruce remembered it. They were supposed to go the science exhibition and take a tour of the art museum as well.

“The least we can do is tag along to make sure it’s not completely boring.” Ollie said.

Harvey sighed knowing that meant he was being dragged along.

“What’s your number?” Ollie asked Clark.

At least those two were hitting it off. Bruce didn’t worry too much about whatever they were talking about. He and Ollie didn’t hang out as often as he and Harvey, but Ollie was a nice guy.

Their late night quickly turned into a sleep over. It wasn’t long until everyone was starting to fall asleep.

“Your friends are cool,” Clark mumbled sleepily.

“You don’t have to exaggerate,” Bruce chuckled. “I know they’re weird.”

“I like them,” Clark smirked. It had been a while since he hung out with people who weren’t Lana and Pete, and still got treated like a normal person. He’d had fun today and was looking forwards to them all hanging out again tomorrow.

Bruce gave Clark a soft kiss on the lips before he yawned and said goodnight. Clark took the opportunity to grasp Bruce’s hand. He wasn’t met with any objection as they drifted to sleep.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Also, please take a look at the series description to see what’s next for this series.  
> As always drop a comment if you liked this chapter ^^


	5. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark’s time in Gotham comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry posting this later in the day. I've been a little sick so editing took me longer than usual. I hope you enjoy the last chapter ^^

Clark was ready to go home. 

He wanted to hang out with Bruce more: he really did. But the longer he was here the harder it was for him to function. Between his strength and his senses, it was a struggle. 

But he was determined to see this through to the end. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get a chance to come here again.

He barely made it through the trip to the museum. In hindsight, going to an exhibit about lights while his powers were acting up wasn’t his best idea. It meant having to lie about having a headache, again. But this time he managed to pull himself together in a few minutes rather than a few days.

“I didn’t think I would like it in the city,” Clark confessed. “But it’s nice here.” He looked up at the skyscrapers. 

“I wish we had more time,” Bruce said. “There’s so much more I want to show you.”

“Next time then,” Clark decided. “It won’t be anytime soon, but this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

“Maybe I could swing down for the summer again. Or fly you up here later in the year.”

“Sounds like fun,” Clark smiled when Bruce gave his hand a squeeze. They had been walking, fingers linked between them since they got to the museum. 

Harvey and Oliver were with them today. Neither of them seemed to bothered by the hand holding. He wonders if Bruce told them before he got here, or if they just didn’t care. 

It didn’t matter though, he found himself enjoying the exhibits. Bruce was knowledgeable most of the subjects here. They were able to talk endlessly about what they had seen.

But good times come to an end, and Clark found himself having to pack sooner than he thought. The days had flown by and he had to leave back to Smallville soon. And while he wanted to see his family, he found he had been wrong about earlier. 

He wasn’t ready to go home.

Bruce held Clark close as they watched T.V in his room. It was late so it was just the two of them with the sound down and the lights off. Clark tucked his head under Bruce’s neck as he tried to commit this moment to memory. The way they fit together, the way Bruce’s heart was thundering in his chest, and the gentle intimacy they shared. It was all perfect.

They weren’t watching the T.V at this point. There was a nervous energy about the room as Bruce’s hand rest on Clark’s hip. His thumb playing with Clark’s soft skin. Bruce knows he decided to not keep trying to seduce Clark the whole trip, but this was their last night together. If he was going to make a move, then now was the time. 

He started with a kiss on the forehead to get Clark’s attention, get him to look up so he could claim his mouth. It was a soft peck that became deeper as he ever so gently got him to open up. He shifted to roll on top of him, much like the first night. But unlike then Clark wrapped his arms around him as they made out.

It was hot and heavy, and everything Bruce had wanted. He got to run his hands up Clark’s side and hear his soft moan. Even better were his surprised gasps when he squeezed his pecks.

“You’re so hot,” Bruce whispered softly against his lips. “Too hot. We should get these clothes off of you.”

Clark didn’t respond at first. He was looking at Bruce with so much longing that for a second Bruce was overwhelmed. This was really going to happen! He’d seen Clark in a bathing suit before, but to have him naked and wanting him was…

“I want to,” Clark’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “I really do, but I…”

Clark couldn’t find the words. It seemed like he wanted to tell Bruce something, but he wasn’t sure about it. And for a second Bruce found it odd that there were still secrets between them. He always thought that they told each other everything. 

“I’m not ready,” Clark finally said. “I like you, I really like you, but I’m…I don’t think I…”

“Hey,” Bruce smiled down at him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to push yourself.” 

Clark gave him a sheepish smile. Again, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something more but stopped himself.

“What is it?” Bruce asked gently. He knows he’s being a little nosy, but he thinks there may be something more to this, and he wanted to know what. But more importantly, he wanted Clark to trust him enough to tell him. It was disheartening when Clark shook his head and insisted it was nothing.

“I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me again though,” Clark smirked. “Just keep your hands above the belt.”

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred wasn’t surprised to find them entangled when he woke them up in the morning. They were clinging to each other. 

Clark started gathering his things by the door after breakfast. It was almost as solemn as it had been when Bruce had to leave Kansas. 

“Make sure you text me once you land,” Bruce insisted.

“If I don’t have jet lag,” Clark joked. He had his last bag by the door and was waiting while they were taken to the car. “I had a good time here. Thanks for having me.”

“I wanted to spend some time together,” Bruce shrugged. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“You already said we’re doing this again sometime, so you won’t have to miss me too much,” Clark beamed. “There are only a few more months until summer break, and spring break comes before that.”

“We’ll work something out.” Bruce agreed. “What goes on down there during the spring.”

“Nothing much,” Clark shrugged. “And when I say nothing much, I mean nothing. No festivals, the carnival isn’t until the summer. My place becomes this dead land between the farm to the left and the farm to the right.”

“That sounds peaceful to me.”

“I’d rather come back here,” Clark said. “It’s nice to sleep in and not have a thousand chores to do.”

“So I’m an excuse to get out of work huh?” Bruce asked as they piled into the car and started towards the airport. 

“You caught me,” Clark snorted. He let the conversation drop in favor of looking out the window. All the while he held onto Bruce’s hand. 

He watched the buildings go by one last time. The sun dancing off the skyscrapers and cars in a dazzling display. Crowds of people were milling about, going through their day without a care. At times it was like the city was one big heartbeat. It moved as one despite the fact everyone was all going different places. Once he was able to find that rhythm it made being here bearable, almost soothing.

He was going to come back. Even if not here, then to the city. 

He leaned into Bruce for the rest of the ride and savored these last few moments together.

~.~.~.~.~

“Bye,” Bruce said one last time after planting a kiss on Clark. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Clark promised with a peck of his own. The moment he got to his gate he was already missing Bruce, but he was glad to be going home. He missed his parents and his farm despite his earlier complaints. He wished there was a way to have both. 

He dealt with bullies and mistreatment in his hometown all the time. But the one person he enjoyed spending time with the most lives miles away. It wasn’t fair.

But it wasn’t like he couldn’t just fly over to Gotham once in a while. He’d gotten the hang of flying, more or less. He knew how to stay high enough that people couldn’t see him, but also stay out of the pathway of planes. The only thing stopping him was that he hadn’t told Bruce about his powers. 

If he had, then Bruce wouldn’t have had to worry when he faced that gunman. He could have explained why they couldn’t make love last night. He turned red from thinking about it. Better yet, he would be able to visit Bruce whenever he wanted. He could take to the skies and be in Gotham in about half an hour if he put his mind to it. They could spend weekends together or short holidays without his family spending money.

Actually, his parents wouldn’t be able to know. They wanted to shelter him from the outside world. He knew why. He knew no one would handle him being an alien well. Someone finding out could lead to dire consequences, both for him and his parents. But he hated having to hide these parts of himself. He wanted someone who would accept him, all of him, unconditionally. He thinks Bruce may be that person. 

He’d been ready to tell him the other night. It had been on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to speak up. It’s been such a secret for so long he wasn’t sure how to go about explaining it. How would he even start that conversation? By the way, “I’m an alien with so many powers I don’t know what to do with them. Oh, and I could break you with my pinky finger if I’m not careful.”

How was he supposed to make it sound non-threatening? Maybe he could skim over how strong he was and say super strong. If he kept everything vague and worked up to more specific details over time, then he might be able to pull this off. But he couldn’t send that through text or even a letter. This was something he would have to do face-to-face. He needed to look Bruce in the eye so he could see his reaction so he would know if they were still okay.

He had a feeling the initial reaction would be shock, maybe even fear, but Bruce was a nice person. He didn’t doubt that he would come around. And just think about all the adventures they could go on once he knew.

That was it! The next time he saw Bruce he was going to tell him.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more multi-chapter installment for this series. It's taking me a while to get through since I have so many other projects ><
> 
> So what I'm going to do is post some of the drabbles that I have for this verse every month or so. That way the gap between works won't be so painful.
> 
> I also want to take this time to thank everyone for all your comments, kudo, and bookmarks! They really kept me going and I'm so happy that you guys have stuck with me throughout this whole series! And I look forward to seeing you guys at the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up chapter one! Let me know what you think! I live on comments.


End file.
